


[Podfic] You Are Beary Stupid (But We Love You Anyway)

by epaulettes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hospitalization, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jim does his best to take this recovery thing seriously. That's what he says, anyway, not that anyone believes a word of it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You Are Beary Stupid (But We Love You Anyway)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Are Beary Stupid (But We Love You Anyway)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808310) by [waketosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep/pseuds/waketosleep). 



  
[mp3](http://kiwi6.com/file/wqiwvtw3y4) / [m4b](http://ge.tt/92dwEU92) / 08:16 / [stream](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/wqiwvtw3y4/you_are_beary_stupid.mp3) / [archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/you-are-beary-stupid-but-we-love-you-anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) You're welcome for not subjecting you to my Scottish accent. It's not pretty.
> 
> 2) I'm sorry for subjecting you to... whatever that Bones accent is. Karl Urban's growly "American" "drawl" is difficult to emulate. Also, I know the story says that he's supposed to be calm during that monologue, but..... he's Bones. I firmly believe his resting voice has many times more sass in it than the average human's. Especially around Jim.
> 
> 3) God, I love this fic so much. It gives me ALL the team feelings. Allllllllllllllllll of them.
> 
> 4) Why yes, I did put a lens flare over the teddy bear's heart, thank you for noticing.
> 
> 5) Concrit is appreciated!


End file.
